Outside of the Classroom
by Hey Naniki
Summary: Hiroki tells his side of the story of what it is like to suffer with a sarcastic best friend, working with a 35 year old kid, being in love with Prince Charming and all in of the other people who just so happens to know him.
1. Information

Outside of the Classroom

***This story is not intended to disgrace any of the characters from the JR series. These characters are a bit OOC.**

You think that everyday life situations of a professor are dull and monotonous. You think that all we do is teach these _"future of our country inspiring students"_ and go to our office crying about how much our life's suck. Let me tell you that you are so absolutely correct. Mostly 50% of what you think is actually correct, but despite what people may think our life as a professor is what most average idiot is _"boring as fuck"_ it is not. In fact, you do not want to be in my shoes if you are a weakling. All I have to say is that once you know who I am and what my daily adventures are, you will change your mind completely and start thinking how your professors, instructors and teachers private life's are outside of the classroom.

So further on, I shall tell you who I am. I am Kamijou Hiroki, 28 year old literature professor teaching at M University. An average Japanese man who's only life goal is _"Work till I die"_. Most students call me a devil for the way I teach and my rather spontaneous vicious personality. It is true that I am just like any other individual who works in this institute of learning which is not giving a fuck about you or your private life and I am only here to share my knowledge, not to grade your stupid meek artless essay over whatever the hell I lecture in class today.

As for my private life, it is confidential. You will have to read on to know who I really am besides being that professor who smacks a kid with a book at least once every day. You will read the up's and down's of my daily. You may laugh, cry, pity me, hate me or respect me. Your choice, but this is who I am and no one can change that.


	2. Dinosaurs

Outside of the Classroom

**1. Dinosaurs **

Fun fact about me, I approximately hate 98% of these people in this school. What about the other 2% you might ask.

"KA-MI-JOU~ would you do me an eccentric favor doll face, please organize these stack of papers that I just so happen to drop and disorganize."

Shit. This is Miyagi Yoh, I secretly call him "Child molester" behind his back in my mind. When I first met him, he was a very serious quiet man who seems to keep to himself most of the time. That is what I thought until after a month working with this asshole. Slowly he unravels himself every waking day for the past year that I have worked for him. Every day I learn something about him, literally. Just the other day, I learned that he has a criminal record on speeding through traffic lights and fucking pulling a Grand Theft Auto in the city of Tokyo. How did I learn this? Simple, it is by doing my co-worker a so-called _eccentric favor _in getting a document from his car in the glove compartment. I am not a man to snoop through another man's personal business in a glove compartment where condoms and lube are stored along with porn magazines but I did found a couple of tickets. One of them happens to be a ticket for driving on the sidewalk.

"Can you not see that I am busy?"

"Awww, Kamijou, take a break; enjoy life a bit more while organizing these papers I ask you to do."

"Fuck off Miyagi"

"Hiroki~"

"I said fuck off, go do your own goddamn work."

Miyagi gave me a good long hard stare at me and suddenly he has this bright fucking idea that I soon will consider making him into part of the 98% of people I fucking hate so much. He walks right next to my stack of papers that I am currently grading innocently. He looks at me with an innocent look in his eyes and out of nowhere he turns into a tornado, throwing his and my papers together causing a gigantic paper storm.

"ROARRRR! I AM A MOTHER FUCKING DINOSAUR! FEAR ME!"

"What the fuck!"

"And I just so happen to have a meeting with a student. See ya!"

That son of a bitch just came in here, make a mess and left. Now I know how women feel about a man leaving her with a baby to support by herself. Working with Miyagi is such a pain in the ass, I hope I don't see him out in public, if I do and we just so happens to be out in the dark alley and no one is around to watch us. Horrible painful things shall happen on that night along with a trip to a hospital lying that he fell from the stair.


	3. Bears

**Outside of the Classroom**

**Bears**

Other than Miyagi who is now officially part of the 98% of people I hate after that stunt he just pulled this morning. I have a very close childhood friend who goes by the name _Akihiko_ or _Usagi _if you want to be cute like that kid he is dating. While this man does resemble like a rabbit, he is hyperactive like one also. Especially in bed is what I heard.

"Hiroki, if you don't mind, I'm going to stay here and watch my little bear cub interacting in his natural habitat"

"Suzuki-san is at your house Akihiko"

"I'm talking about Misaki"

"Oh? Carry on with your duty stalker"

"Your funny, how is that co-worker of yours been doing on pissing you off daily?"

"Absolutely fantastic! Want to know the shit he pulled this morning?"

"I rather not"

"He decided to throw his and my stack of papers all over the room and started roaring like a buffoon. He then ran out leaving me to organize all the papers. What an ass"

"Someone had an extra bowl of bitch flakes this morning"

How in the world did Akihiko get wittier every year?

"I had a long morning, just do your daily lunch time stalking and leave please."

"Will do and can I borrow a book?"

I can never get mad at Akihiko that long despite all the sarcastic remarks he would throw at me. I just want to go home, eat a nice warm home cooked meal and go to bed. Is that too much to ask for?


End file.
